Lynn Leight, chasseuse de Détraqueurs
by Ilithie
Summary: Poudlard, Pourdlard. si vous saviez ce qu'il s'y passait réellement... Avant Voldemort, avant les soucis. Parce qu'Harry n'a pas été le seul à s'y fendre la poire, et que Lynn vous en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Le joyeux mélange des années d'ado de nos farceurs favoris avec celui d'une fille qui n'a rien demandé à personne !
1. Se présenter au bon moment

Bondouuuur ! Je tente, avec ma première fiction longue. J'ai commencé à l'écrire y'a quand même pas mal de temps (peut-être six mois), alors le premier chapitre n'est pas forcément le meilleur (et j'espère que ça vous décevra quand même pas !)

Evidemment, rien n'est à moi sauf Lynn, tout est à la queen JK. Sur ce bonne lecture les namis !

* * *

Bon. Je suis censée faire quoi, moi ? Me présenter ? Je sais pas, j'ai jamais raconté mes pensées les plus intimement profondes aux gens, ca fait toujours bizarre la première fois apparem…

 **« Leight ! Bouge tes fesses de là où tu vas te faire renverser par le Cog… »**

L'avertissement arrive à mon cerveau, certes. Mais trop tard. Ca m'apprendra à tergiverser sur comment commencer à raconter ma vie, aussi. Surtout en plein entraînement de Quidditch, dans les airs, ma batte rabattue sur mes cuisses, en train de voler sans m'en rendre compte. Et encore plus lorsque mon charmant coéquipier et sans aucun doute futur capitaine de l'équipe à mon plus grand -dé-plaisir remplace l'actuel, qui se retrouve à l'infirmerie, un coquart plus gros que la paume de ma main infligé par des serpentards sous l'œil.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, je me frotte la joue vigoureusement, solidement accrochée à mon balais, sur lequel je suis allongée à plat ventre, et lance un regard rêveur à Potter. Je crois qu'il va probablement m'arracher la tête. Ou juste me virer de l'équipe. Quoiqu'à son regard, la première option est la plus probable. Je lui adresse un grand sourire pas du tout désolé, et redescend à terre chercher la batte qui s'est malencontreusement cassé la figure pendant mes acrobaties.

Au moins, je sais comment commencer. Lynn Leight (LL, ça porte bonheur les doubles initiales il paraît !), batteuse de cinquième année dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, haïe depuis quelques instants par James Potter et par conséquent toute sa petite bande. Des fois, je ne crois pas en ma vie, tellement elle est fantastique.

« **… Vraiment une incapable, je me demande pourquoi Sirius n'accepte pas de jouer… »**

Je coupe de nouveau le son après quelques mots. Potter qui s'excite, je ne vois que ça depuis que Gordon est parti. Il s'énerve pour un rien ce gamin. D'accord c'est un excellent attrapeur, mais quand même. Il pourrait arrêter de nous enguirlander à tout bout de champ sous prétexte qu'il est capitaine par intérim. Je veux dire, il a 15 ans, comme moi, par rapport à mon coéquipier batteur de dix sept ans, il devrait se faire démonter la tronche !

Mais bon, c'est un maraudeur. Alors on n'y touche pas, on le laisse s'énerver dans le vide pour un rien (d'accord, je peux être distraite parfois, mais tout de même), et on fait profil bas. Poudlard, Poudlard…

 **« … Equipe naze, on va perdre de toute façon, et c'est encore ces enflures de serpents qui vont… »**

Et bla, et bla, et bla. C'est quand il veut qu'il s'arrête, hein. Parce que bon, c'est pas que le son de sa douce voix ne me soit pas doux et agréable, mais je me suis pas levée à cinq heures du matin pour l'entendre gueuler. Surtout qu'en hurlant comme ça, il va réveiller la moitié du château si ce n'est pas déjà…

 **« Potter, ferme la un peu, y'en a qui bossent ! »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je lance un regard distrait à la provenance de la voix, bien qu'ayant parfaitement reconnu la personne qui a parlé. James aussi, d'ailleurs il est immédiatement devenu écarlate (et il l'a fermé, ce qui n'est pas trop une mauvaise chose en soit, bien au contraire). Remarquez, c'est bien Lily ça. Bosser à cinq heures et demi du mat' ! Y'en a qui dorment, plutôt. Pas moi, malheureusement, mais quand même, un minimum de compassion.

Cela dit, Potter a du hurler vachement fort pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'au château. Qui est quand même à quelques bonnes centaines de mètres (précaution prise, justement, contre les capitaines grincheux. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas James Potter, les bienheureux). Evans lui lance un dernier regard furibond face auquel l'amoureux transi (mais n'en parlez pas, c'est un secret, très bien gardé d'ailleurs), baisse lamentablement les yeux, puis disparaît dans un nuage de cheveux roux en bataille, encore décoiffés par son travail intensif.

Elle est comme ça Lilounette. Et pire, des fois. Je sais de quoi je parle, je partage mon dortoir avec elle depuis cinq ans. Tout à fait le genre de fille à pleurer pour une "interro ratée" à laquelle elle aura finalement la meilleure note, mais à ne rien avoir à faire de dormir deux heures par nuit, ou de traverser tout le château les cheveux dans un état impossible. Cette fille est incroyable.

Et je vois que Potter le pense aussi. Le capitaine par intérim reste quelques instants le regard dans la vague (c'est pas bon pour sa tête, il à l'air encore plus abruti que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas facile, croyez moi !) avant de se reprendre et de recommencer, dès que Lily a disparu de son champ de vision à nous engueulez. Un ton plus bas, cependant.

Lasse, je me pose et redescend, sous le regard ahuri de James, qui ne lâche pas un mot, sans doute trop occupé à chercher quelle insulte serait la plus appropriée.

 **« Bon, moi j'me casse. Ca me saoule. Arrête d'hurler crétin.**

 **\- Leight, tu peux pas te barrer, on a pas fini espèce d'idiote, reviens si tu veux pas perdre ta place !**

 **\- Personne ne veut me remplacer de toute façon, surtout avec le match contre les Serpy qui arrive, les cognards vont faire mal. »**

Il ne dit rien. J'ai touché le point sensible. Potter n'en peut plus de moi, et depuis que le capitaine est à l'infirmerie, il a beau chercher des remplaçants, autant pour me virer que pour nous éviter de jouer sans gardien, personne ne veut. Trop de risques. Et puis surtout, c'est un tyran. Je voudrais pas être à la place des gens qu'il essaie de recruter, quoi. Enfin bref, je sais pertinemment que je ne risque rien avant le retour de Gordon, et lui aussi. Le souci, c'est que ses menaces en l'air ne font plus peur à personne, et qu'il n'accepte pas de baisser d'un ton quand il nous hurle dessus. Mutinerie !

Je me dirige paisiblement vers les vestiaires, où je m'assois tranquillement… Avant de pousser un cri aigu en me retournant et me retrouvant nez à nez avec une gamine à l'uniforme des Serdaigles assise là, qui me fixe avec deux yeux ronds.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là punaise ?**

 **\- Je… Je… Je vous espionnais pas hein promis c'est juste que y'avait… Y'avait James et… et… »**

Mais que vois-je. Une admiratrice de James Potter sauvage ! Spécimen pas si rare que ça, en fin de compte. Monsieur Cheveux-En-Bataille-Ca-Me-Donne-Un-Style-Sisi a un succès fou. Et pas qu'auprès des gamines, étonnamment. Malgré le fait qu'il soit raide dingue de Lily. Je dévisage pendant un instant la gosse, et secoue légèrement la tête. Elle n'est pas moche avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, elle se trouvera facilement quelqu'un. Si elle arrête de penser à Potter.

 **« Laisse tomber si tu veux mon avis. Ce mec là est une enflure, et en plus il est amoureux. »**

Je la soulève sans tenir compte de ses diverses protestations et de son teint rouge tomate, et la jette dehors sans ménagement. J'ai pas que ça à fiche, moi, je commence à avoir la dalle. Je suis en train de retirer mes chaussures humides de rosées au moment où la porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Potter, le retour.

 **« Mais vire, imagine que je sois à moitié à poil ! »** , j'hurles, à raison. Il a un mouvement de recul, se cache brutalement les yeux, ressort de quelques pas, la porte à demi close, avant de me répondre, sur le même ton :

 **« T'es à poil ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais imagine ! »**

La porte se rouvre sur le visage du Gryffondor, passablement exaspéré. Je vois très bien qu'il se retient à grand peine de m'insulter, alors je me concentre maintenant sur mes chaussettes, que je retire et change avec divers tortillements pour faire glisser mon pied dans le tissu trempé. J'attaque la chaussette gauche quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Potter désemparé. Du jamais vu, et ça se passe chez vous ! C'était Lynn, en direct de Poudlard. A vous les studios.

 **« Lynn… J'sais que je suis sur les nerfs, mais on a besoin de toute l'équipe à fond, et je sais pas comment faire, avec Gordon chez Pommy, et en plus avec Lily c'est de pire en pire et… »**

Wow, mais c'est qu'il me prend pour son journal intime ! Je sais que je suis sympa, la pote de Lily, que je ne le déteste pas, ni rien mais faudrait pas qu'il abuse non plus. Je ne suis pas plus venue ici pour qu'il me gueule dessus que pour qu'il me raconte ses malheurs. En plus, il a bien ses trois supers potes pour faire ça, non ?

 **« Heu ouais, ouais dommage. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir y aller moi ! J'espère que ça ira mieux, tout ça. »**

Après ces quelques mots (très réconfortants, avouez que vous êtes jaloux), je l'invite à sortir d'une poussée assez rude pour qu'il se prenne un mur, et le flanque dehors sans plus de paroles. Faut que je me dépêche, normalement le reste des filles de l'équipe ne devrait pas tarder et ce n'est pas que je soit asociale, mais il me faut de la place pour me changer à mon aise moi. Et les vestiaires sont petits. Bien trop pour 3 filles surexcitées et ma propre personne. Je me tortille rapidement pour retirer le pantalon (bien trop serré, si vous voulez mon avis) tout aussi trempé que les chaussettes, et enfile avec un soupir d'aide mon uniforme de Poudlard. OK ce truc est d'un banal qui me crève le cœur, mais, au moins, il est confortable. Et pas dur à enfiler pour un sous, vu la jupe évasée. Je sautille jusqu'à mes affaire, reprends mon balais, et jette un regard prudent vers le terrain, à travers la porte entrouverte. Etrange, personne n'apparaît. James n'aurait quand même pas continué l'entraînement, si ?

Je sors presque sur la pointe des pieds (ridicule, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait me sauver la vie face à une équipe enragée), et ouvre la réserve avec la clé de secours posée à même le sol, et désillusionnée pour l'occasion (alias la méthode la moins pratique du monde, si vous voulez mon avis. Un bon petit cache-clé moldu n'aurait pas pu faire l'affaire ?). Elle est vide de tout balai Gryffondor, si ce n'est le mien et un vieux Comète appartenant à l'école depuis environ toujours, et que nous nous sommes approprié 'au cas où' . Je fronce les sourcils, avant de rejoindre l'école, afin de retrouver ma Lilounette favorite, qui est sans aucun doute à la bibliothèque, en train de bosser (comme d'habitude).


	2. Une passion pour la Divination

Hallo ! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine ça me paraît raisonnable en sachant que j'en ai une petite réserve en stock ! Donc à partir de maintenant les chapitres seront postés tous les mercredis je pense ! Sur ce, excellente lecture et merci à ceux qui ont mis ma petite histoire en favorite, et qui la suivent j'espère que le second chapitre vous plaira également

* * *

 **Une passion pour la Divination**

Lorsque j'arrive à la bibliothèque sous le regard soupçonneux de Mme Pince (ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que je m'y rends une fois tout les 36 du mois, et jamais dans l'intention de travailler sérieusement ?), j'entends des chuchotements provenant d'une des seules tables occupées à cette heure de la matinée. Dont une voix appartenant, sans nuls doutes, à Lily. Je ne parviens pas à reconnaître l'autre, et, curieuse, m'approche de leur table en slalomant entre les étagères. En ninja accomplie, je parviens sans encombres à me glisser derrière la bibliothèque faisant face à la table où se trouve ma colocataire de chambre, mais, souci qu'on ne voit jamais dans les films d'actions, les livres me cachent la vue. Tentant d'en déplacer quelques uns (avec discrétion et délicatesse comme vous pouvez vous en douter), je fais tomber la pile entière, et, quelques secondes après, secondes durant lesquelles je crie de peur, Pince arrive pour m'engueuler en bonne et due forme.

Paye ta discrétion. Piteuse, je sors de ma « cachette », et apparaît devant Lily, qui hausse un sourcil désabusé suite à mon entrée peu glorieuse. Et, évidemment, son mystérieux interlocuteur en a profité pour se faire la malle. Bienvenue dans la vie fantastiquement chanceuse de Lynn Leight.

 **« Presque pire que Potter. T'es plus à l'entraînement ? »**

Le chuchotement amusé de mon ami m'interromps dans ma séance quotidienne d'apitoiement sur moi-même, et je m'assois à côté d'elle sous le regard furieux de la bibliothécaire qui comptait bien sur moi pour me barrer à toutes jambes et ne plus troubler son domaine. Au lieu de quoi je perturbe la concentration de son élément le plus calme. Bravo Lynn !

 **« Me parle pas de lui** , je réponds, sur le même ton. **Cet abruti nous a tellement engueulé, tu l'as bien entendu, que je me suis barrée. »**

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire de compréhension, avant de replonger dans son livre, ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien être une manière de m'inviter à dégager, et à me dire qu'elle se fout royalement de mes différents avec Potter. C'est pas beau l'amitié ?

J'obtempère cependant, résignée, et retourne à mon dortoir où je réveille, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, mes amies qui sont encore affalées telles des larves humaines dans leurs couvertures. Les bienheureuses. J'ouvre en grand les tentures des divers lits à baldaquins, et me retrouve assaillies d'insultes diverses et variés, moldues et sorcières, que j'essuie avec un grand sourire, avant de filer à al salle de bain discipliner un tant soit peu mes cheveux, et vérifier le niveau de potabilité de mon visage (proche de 0, soit dit en passant). Pendant ce temps, les cris continuent de résonner à mes oreilles, m'arrachant de temps à autre un petit rire. Ca n'a pas que des inconvénients, de se réveiller en première.

J'adore le matin.

* * *

 **« Hé, Lyly, attends ! »**

La voix de Potter (qui d'autre ?) retentit dans tout le couloir, et je sens mon amie presser le pas. Je la suis, tout aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir la regarder affronter les méthodes de dragues extrêmement lourdingues de l'énergumène, et nous commençons presque à courir au travers des couloirs, nous éloignant le plus rapidement possible des pas pressés du Gryffondor et de sa petite bande qui claquent de plus en plus rapidement dans nos dos. Ca va se terminer en course poursuite, ce truc. Cependant, à la dernière seconde, une main se pose sur l'épaule de la rouquine. Et ce n'est pas celle de mon capitaine par intérim. Les doigts sont plus longs, plus fins, et plus pâles. J'en déduis immédiatement qu'il ne s'agit pas plus de ceux de Peter. Reste Sirius, alias monsieur-je-suis-un-rebelle-mystérieux , ou Lupin, autrement appelé monsieur-timide-je-sais-pas-ce-que-je-fais-là.

Fait surprenant, Lily stoppe net et se retourne brutalement, tordant presque le poignet de Lupin, le possesseur de la-dite main. Elle le foudroie de son regard le plus noir (et croyez moi, elle en a une jolie collection, de regards noirs) , et s'apprête à envoyer Potter au diable lorsque le brun au poignet à demi cassé murmure :

 **« Désolé. Juste pour te remercier de ce matin, et… »**

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle a passé sa matinée entière avec moi, et Dorcas, une autre de nos colocs. A moins que ce ne soit son pote de bibliothèque ? elle aurait donc été seul à seule avec lui… Et puis, le ton de Lupin sous-entend qu'elle l'a aidé, ou quelque chose de ce genre. De l'autre côté, James aussi à les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites, et paraît hésiter entre frapper son meilleur ami, ou se plaindre du fait que lui n'arrive pas à faire taire Evans comme elle le fait actuellement. Et puis, le ton de Remus ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Comme s'il devait quelque chose à mon amie. Comme si elle… lui plaisait ? Oh oh. Voici qui ne va pas plaire à notre petit Potter national. Et encore moins à Lily… Si ? Déjà qu'un Maraudeur, comme ils se sont ridiculement surnommés, sur les bras, c'était lourd, deux, je ne veux pas imaginer.

Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de l'offusquer plus que ça. Elle hausse les épaules, un peu gênée, et profite de la mine ébahie de Potter, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents, pour s'esquiver. Je la rattrape en courant, et, inquiète pour sa santé mentale, exige des explications.

 **« Je l'ai juste aidé dans les devoirs de métamorphose. Il est pas pareil que les trois autres, tu sais, il est sympa, quand il est seul. Et puis, tu joues bien au Quidditch avec Potter, je peux me permettre de réviser avec Remus. »**

Remus. Elle l'appelle par son prénom, maintenant. Rien que ça. J'hausse les épaules, très peu convaincue. Et puis, quand je joue avec Potter, je m'applique à le détester cordialement. Pas autant qu'Evans, certes, mais tout de même. Je ne me retrouve pas seul à seule avec lui, et je le défends encore moins devant mes amies ! Son histoire reste louche. Je trouve. Je la fixe un instant avant de reprendre ma marche, jetant un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps que Lily a fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Cours de Divination pour moi. Youhou. Avec la foldingue qui me sert de prof, je risque pas de m'ennuyer. Surtout que je dois rejoindre Dorcas directement, et qu'elle sera sans doute déjà assise à côté de quelqu'un, vu que je vais arriver en retard. Lily, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée si cruellement ?

Après un rapide regard à l'heure (qui indique que je dois être arrivée à ma salle pour il y a dix minutes), je pique une espèce de sprint ridicule, où j'allie vitesse, retenage de sac qui menace de tomber, et élégance. C'est tout moi.

Je soulève d'un coup sec la trappe au dessus de ma tête et renverse presque Benjy Fenwick, un Serdaigle de mon année, qui allait visiblement s'emparer d'une tasse de thé sous le regard implacable de la vieille chouette, qui m'accueille comme si elle m'attendait, qu'elle avait prévu ma venue. Evidemment, avec un tel talent de divination, comment aurait-elle pu la louper ? Je grommelle quelques excuses avant de me diriger vers la table de Dorcas… Déjà occupée par un Serdaigle qu'elle essaie visiblement de séduire. Vu ses cheveux -et ses seins- à tomber par terre ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Il n'empêche que je me retrouve seule, moi… Et que la trappe se rouvre sur un second retardataire, qui n'est autre que Peter, le boulet des maraudeurs, en chaire et en os.

Devinez avec qui je vais encore me retrouver, moi ?

 **« Bon alors, euh. Tu as un nuage ce qui veut dire, euh, tu vas être consternée, mais il y a aussi un rat, donc je pense queeeeuh… J'en sais rien. »**

J'hausse les sourcils, en étouffant un bâillement avant de me tourner vers Pettigrow. J'étais déjà environ très fatiguée avant de me rendre ici, et le cours sans queue ni tête de notre chère professeur à lunettes n'avait pas arrangé mon état. Non, mais franchement, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis arrachée la gorge en me brûlant avec que ce thé va révéler mon avenir bon sang. Et l'autre qui s'escrime à y voir des signes stupides. Je vais être consternée de voir un rat, bien sûr. Quoi de plus crédible ? Avec un soupir, j'attrape la tasse posée devant mon nouveau partenaire de divination, autrement appelée matière d'invention pure, et je tente vainement d'apercevoir quelques formes cohérentes dans le tas informe de feuilles de thé détrempées.

 **« J'vois rien. Donc, il va rien t'arriver. Ta vie va rester aussi nulle qu'elle ne l'est, désolée de te l'apprendre mon pote. »**

Je repose la tasse, satisfaite, sous le regard accusateur du maraudeur qui voudrait bien que je m'implique un peu plus. Qu'il aille au diable. Si lui et ses potes ne m'avaient pas retenue dans le couloir avec Lily, je serais arrivée assez tôt pour me poser avec Dorcas, et on n'en serait pas là. Namého.

Je glisse mes mains derrière ma nuque, et m'affale un peu sur ma chaise, prête pour un bon petit somme. C'est sans compter Trawel, notre très respectée prof' qui commence à s'agiter et cours à notre table, sans doute victime d'une « vision ». Elle se tourne vers Peter, qu'elle fixe droit dans les yeux de l'air absent qu'elle sait si bien faire :

 **« Vous… Un grand choix dépendra de vous, vous allez détruire et sauver le monde, vous… Je… Arrrgh ! »**

Pas perturbée pour deux sous (on commence à avoir l'habitude), je la regarde, comme tout le reste de la salle, s'effondrer dans une montagne de châles et de bijoux qui cliquètent, recouvrant légèrement le son de son cri de désespoir.

J'ai bien fait de choisir cette matière, moi.


	3. Un repas normal à Poudlard

Bonjouuur :3 Voilà le nouveau chapitre merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, follows, et pour tous ceux qui aiment :3 J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !

(oui je suis jamais inspirée pour les intros donc bonne lecture xD)

* * *

 **Un repas normal à Poudlard.**

 **« Lilyyyyyy ! Alice ! »**

Ma voix traverse le dortoir, et incite les deux filles enfermées dans la salle de bain à se jeter dehors, l'une pour m'engueuler, l'autre pour vérifier que personne n'est mort. La seconde, d'ailleurs, à un grand trait de liner qui dépasse sur sa joue, sans doute interrompue dans sa tâche par ma douce et mélodieuse voix.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, c'est l'heure de manger !**

 **\- Je sais bien que c'est sacré pour toi, estomac sur pattes** , me réponds Lily, d'un air plus ou moins énervé, **mais Alice a un rendez vous, je suis bien obligée de la pomponner un petit coup ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, ça va prendre deux fois plus de temps pour réparer ça maintenant ! »**

Je grommelle ma frustration avant de me laisser retomber sur le lit en m'étouffant à moitié dans mes oreillers. Le château entier est au courant que Franck Londubat, en septième année, en pince pour notre Alice, mais il était vraiment obligé de l'inviter maintenant ? Le soir du repas d'Halloween ? Alors que mon estomac meurt de faim, et que je ne peux qu'imaginer la montagne de malbouffe qui m'attends en bas ? Que je suis obligée d'attendre Lily pour ne pas y aller seule, vu que Dorcas et Alice ont un cavalier ?

 **« Evaaaans… »** je proteste la tête toujours enfouie dans mes coussins. **« J'ai la dalleuuuuh. »**

Pourquoi j'ai pas choppé un petit de deuxième ou troisième année pour le forcer à venir avec moi, déjà, ça m'aurait permis d'y être dès à présent. En plus, Lily aurait pu y aller avec James Po… OK, non, idée naze. Et puis elle aurait jamais accepté. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'acharnerait moins sur l'équipe s'il sortait avec elle. A tenter, en tous cas. Même si la rousse va me haïr. C'est un risque à prendre. Peut-être. On verra bien.

Ce qui me semble une petite éternité plus tard, je vois les deux filles sortir de leur sanctuaire. Alice est très jolie (quoique pas des masses plus que d'habitude, à se demander à quoi elles ont employé leurs milliards d'années devant le miroir), et Lily… Très Lilyenne. Magnifique, comme toujours, mais un peu trop sérieuse. Je saute sur mes pieds, et tire vigoureusement sur son poignet, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de douleur et de surprise. C'est pas moi.

La tenant toujours, je la force à filer directement dans les escaliers, et à sortir. Je crève de faim, et elles m'ont mise ne retard, elle me doit bien ça. En plus ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin d'impressionner quelqu'un, elle n'a personne en vue. Comme moi , quoi. Je m'affale directement à la tablée drapée de rouge et or, adresse un sourire poli à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, et me sert une pleine assiettée de bonbons salés (une superbe invention de mon château favori).

Toute occupée que je suis à me goinfrer, je ne remarque pas les quelques mèches de cheveux graisseuses avant qu'elles ne glissent devant mes yeux. Avec une irrépressible grimace, je recule légèrement j'ai beau adorer Lily, j'aurais toujours du mal avec son meilleur ami, un pompeux Serpentard aux cheveux aussi noirs que gras et au talent en potion qui dépasse l'entendement. Je lui décroche un léger sourire gêné, auquel il ne répond pas le moins du monde. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Après un petit instant de silence, durant lequel Lily et lui me fixent légèrement gênés, je comprends enfin qu'ils me demandent de dégager. Poliment et subtilement certes, mais de bouger tout de même. Je fusille mon amie du regard, et lance un bref coup d'œil au reste de la tablée. Alice est très occupée à faire les yeux doux à son cavalier chéri, dont elle nous a rabattu les oreilles durant des heures, et Dorcas semble continuer à tourner autour de sa proie de Divination, ayant visiblement abandonné son cavalier initial. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seule au monde. Ma vie n'est-elle pas géniale ? Après m'être emparée d'une grosse poignée de sucreries bien dégueu pour la santé, en guis de dédommagement, j'accepte cependant de me lever, et me prépare à rentrer directement, sans amis, dans mon dortoir, lorsqu'une voix me retient :

 **« Leight, viens avec nous ! »**

Cette voix perçante que je ne connais que trop bien depuis quelques jours me fait froncer les sourcils, cependant que je pivote sur mes talons, de manière à faire de nouveau face à la table des rouges et ors. Le regard marronnasse boueux à moitié voilé par des lunettes de travers de Potter me vrille les yeux, et son sourire narquois, celui d'un gars bien trop sûr de son fait, me donne plutôt envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Cependant, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre au cours de... disons, 20 secondes approximativement, je décide que je peux bien me farcir les quatre boulets en échange de la montagne de bonbons, de divers chocolats, tous entassés devant le nez de monsieur-que-fais-je-sur-cette-terre, et de gâteaux qui sont présents à la table. Alors, je me dirige avec grâce (ou pas trop) sur le siège libre, à côté de Blackouchou. Et presque en face des cheveux en hérisson. Qui me crie d'ailleurs joyeusement (sait pas parler lui) :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Leight ? »**

Je retiens le ta mère, Potter (voire même, ta mère Pottère pour gagner en puissance grâce à une rime fulgurante, preuve de mon talent inné pour la poésie) qui me vient naturellement aux lèvres, et coule un regard gêné sur les cheveux gras du Serpentard riant avec Lilounette, une glace au citron entre les lèvres. Me flanque toujours autant la frousse, celui-ci, même avec un bâtonnet jaune fluo' entre les mains. C'est grave quand même.

 **« Personne. »**

Evidemment, le fait que j'ai réfléchi durant environ une minute, au moins, avant de répondre de manière toute aussi naturelle que l'épis dans les cheveux de Potter (comprenez, absolument fake), ne me donne pas vraiment de crédibilité, et ce sont quatre paires d'yeux avides qui suivent mon regard… Avant de comprendre que le personne en question a une cravate verte et argent, un physique peu avantageux, et est bien trop proche de la chérie de ces hommes. A vrai dire, je préférerais limite qu'elle se farcisse James Potter et Remus Lupin (oui, oui, en même temps) plutôt que le… la chose qui lui sert de meilleur pote. Sirius revient à la réalité avant moi, et me sort de ma torpeur pensive (bah quoi, je songe trop, c'est plutôt une bonne qualité, non) par une grande claque soi-disant amicale sur l'épaule, et un sourire machiavélique échangé avec ses comparses.

 **« Vous pensez à ce que je pense, les gars ?**

 **\- Evidemment.**

 **\- Quand tu veux.**

 **\- Ensembles ? »**

Non, mais allez y, faites comme si j'étais pas là, aussi. Et laissez moi en plan, surtout ! D'ici peu, je sens que James, déjà rouge de fureur, va se lever, aller flanquer une beigne à la chose là bas, secondé de Sirius, que Remus va faire diversion cependant que Peter va faire la figuration, comme toujours, à se demander à quoi il sert ce guignol, et qui va se retrouver seule de nouveau, loque parmi les Gryffondors ? C'est Bibi ! Et dire qu'i peine quelques secondes j'étais une ado' bien dans ma peau, entourée de gars, certes très cons mais, pour au moins un quart, plutôt beaux gosses…

 **« Goujats ! »**

Je crie avant de me lever brutalement, furieuse, sous les yeux effarés des autres zigotos, qui n'avaient même pas esquissé un geste pendant mes divagations. Attendez, pas un geste ? Ah. Merde. Je suis passée pour une conne, moi.

Enfin, vu le regard moqueur de Black, c'est pas la première fois. Et c'est vrai que je peux difficilement nier le fait que mes divagations diverses et variées me rendent aussi mystérieusement pensive que je le voulais à la base. Eh oui, parce que vous croyez peut-être que j'ai toujours été ainsi ? Eh bah non, ma bonne dame ! Enfant, j'étais carrément un peu co-conne, mais, que voulez vous, le temps a fait son effet, les hormones aussi, et je me suis dit que paraître plus mystérieusement pensive aux yeux des garçons pouvait faire son petit effet. Bon, visiblement, pas trop. Ou peut-être que c'est juste pas mon genre. Mais dans ce cas-là, quel est mon genre, et surtout à qui plaît-il, mais aussi à… Oh. Encore une envolée de pensées. Je peux plus les retenir celles-ci ! Et, pour le coup, pendant que je divaguais, ils sont bels et biens partis, mes cocos de Maraudeurs.

Je pivote d'un coup sec sur mon banc pour me lever, fixe mon regard sur la chose à la cravate verte toujours installée à notre table… mais maintenant entourée de deux silhouettes moqueuses. Enfin d'une silhouette à l'expression moqueuse et l'autre… à l'expression d'un singe diabétique et constipé ? A peu près. James Potter à côté de Lily Evans, quoi.

J'hésite à me rassoir, restant donc figée dans la position aussi gracieuse que confortable de la chaise, mes cuisses criant grâce, lorsque je croise le regard de petit-gros. Qui semble se retenir de rigoler comme un gogol. Je repose donc mon fessier, me penchant un peu en avant pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle, et c'est à ce moment que…

Que la carafe de jus de citrouille des Serdaigles se renverse. Vous y avez cru hein ?

 **« Ah non, le jus de citrouille, merde ! »** s'écrie le Serdaigle qui a fait ça. Je me tourne vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres (comment ça, c'aurait été bien mon genre de faire cette connerie ? Nooon, jamais, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler). Il ne croise pas mon regard, et aborde d'ailleurs l'air de se foutre de mon avis comme de son premier slip. Dommage pour lui, mon avis est toujours le meilleur, le plus utile et le plu…

 **« BAAANG »**

 **« PAF »**

 **« AAAH »**

 **« OH PUTAIN UNE BAGARRE »**

 **« MATEZ LA GUEULE DE SERVILO LES GENS »**

 **« QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT CHEZ LES BOUFFONDORS CE CON ? »**

 **« J'AI ENVIE DE FAIRE PIPI »**

 **« D'OU TU NOUS TRAITES DE BOUFFONS CRETIN ? »**

 **« HE LES SERPYLLERES ILS SONT JALOUX »**

 **« LE JUS DE CITROUILLE BORDEL ! »**

 **« OH, REGARDEZ MINNIE, UNE BATAILLE ! »**

Ouh là, le bordel. Comme d'habitude, une seconde d'inattention, et je manque le plus important. Ils pourraient m'attendre quand même ces crétins ! Surtout qu'apparemment la bataille va dégénérer. En fait, si j'ai bien capté, le BANG, ou plutôt le BAAANG c'est Black (Sirius, non mais je précise parce que oui, qui sait, Regulus aurait bien pu se lever pour attaquer son ami, hein, nul ne le sait !) qui a envoyé un sort de son invention à cheveux-gras, le PAF c'est Lilychoupi qui a frappé Potter (qui ça étonne, franchement ?), et les autres cris, divers Gryffi, ou Serpyllères, qui sont maintenant en train de se mettre sérieusement sur la gueule à grand renfort de jus de citrouille qui valdingue dans la pièce. Le Serdaigle en a inspiré plus d'un à ce que je vois.

Et, à la table des profs, c'est Dumbledore que je vois applaudir de toutes ses forces, debout à crier ses encouragements à divers adversaires pris au hasard des maisons. Ecole de barjes.


	4. Y'a des nuits comme ça

Merci encore pour les reviews, et les favoris, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, avec ce nouveau chapitre ! En tous cas passez un super week end de l'ascension, profitez bien, et puis à mercredi prochain !

Keur sur vous (je suis trop gentille aujourd'hui)

* * *

 **Y'a des nuits comme ça...**

 **« Aloooors, 'Lice, avec Franck ?**

 **\- Et toi, Dodo ? Avec ton gars, alors ! Comment il s'appelle, même ? »**

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon oreiller. Elles ne la ferment jamais ? **« Bécasses »** je grogne d'en dessous des couvertures dans lesquelles j'essaie de m'endormir paisiblement, troublée uniquement par les cris de joie, et les éclats de rire de celles qui se prétendent mes amies... Visiblement sourdes parce que, toutes au récit de Dorcas qui aurait donc, attention, info véritablement importante, conclu avec son crush du moment grâce à la bataille de bouffe durant laquelle il l'aurait totalement, irrémédiablement, romantiquement, protégé d'une attaque de radis ensorcelés par cette pouffe de Bellatrix, enragée contre son cousin, de toutes façons elle est sure qu'elle est incestueuse avec lui, cette connasse, et… je disais quoi, moi, déjà ? Ah oui, tout à ce récit fabuleusement inintéressant, elles n'entendent même pas l'insulte, et continuent de pérorer joyeusement, et extrêmement fort, me brisant les oreilles, insensibles à mes divers cris de protestations. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je les côtoie. En plus, quand elles la ferment enfin, me permettant d'accéder au repos tant attendu, c'est pour qu'un cri perçant et hystérique, genre celui d'une stupide pucelle de première année (pléonasme, je sais) devant Black faisant un strip-tease sexy (oxymore, cette fois !) rompe le silence bienvenue. Je me retourne sur moi-même, marmonnant une ou deux insultes de mon invention (Merlin, je m'excuse à ton caleçon, il ne méritait pas d'être comparé aux cheveux de Rogue), et me rendort, paisiblement, malgré un second hurlement qui déchire la nuit.

…

Heu, pardon ? C'était quoi ce cri ? J'envoie valser la couverture à mes pieds, et bondit vers ma baguette. Voldemort attaque ? Dumbledore en slip tente de violer une chouette ? Les elfes de maison organisent une partouze ?

Je dévale les escaliers en direction de la salle commune, sans prendre garde à l'état de mes camarades de chambre. Quoique, j'aurais peut-être du les attendre. Histoire d'avoir quelqu'un à balancer sur le potentiel mage noir que je vais trouver en bas, avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ou sur Dumbledore.

Mais, en fait de Dumbledore en slip kangourou, je me retrouve face à un spectacle assez… ahurissant. Potter qui sautille de canapé en canapé, un morceau de parchemin froissé dans la bouche, se prenant visiblement pour un animal quelconque (il a enfin découvert sa vraie nature, pas trop tôt), mister-mystérieux Lupin qui le course dans la salle, cependant que Black hurle comme une gamine effrayée, sans doute surpris face à l'apparition subite de McGo', qui semble, elle, prête à se jeter de la tour d'astronomie tellement elle est éreintée.

…

Pardon ?

…

Pardon ?!

…

PARDON ?

Je suis _vraiment_ devant Potter qui se prend pour un clébard et qui empêche Lulu' de l'attraper, cependant que Black gueule d'une voix de fillette hystérique de 4 ans sur notre directrice de maison qui à l'air prête à se pendre ?

Genre, vraiment ?

On dirait un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt. Quoiqu'en fait, au final, c'est assez drôle.

Carrément désopilant, même.

Je cligne des paupières, une fois. Trèèès longue, la fois. Et, lorsque je les rouvre, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est que Black ne gueule plus de peur, mais de douleur, et que notre prof de métamorphose préférée le tient fermement par l'oreille. Ah, et que Potter s'est planqué sous un fauteuil, aussi.

Et là, je ne peux plus me retenir, j'explose de rire.

Puis, je croise le regard de McGonagall. Et je m'en mords les lèvres, mais c'est trop tard, le fou rire ne veut plus partir.

Genre… Vraiment ?

* * *

 **« Bien, messieurs Lupin et Black, puisque monsieur Potter n'est pas** –elle désigne James, qui, à quatre pattes sur le sol, tire comme un dingue sur la chaine qui l'attache au mur en émettant des sons qui ressemblent furieusement à des grognements- **en état de me répondre, pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, à 3 heures du matin, en train de courir, de hurler, ou diverses autres activités, telles que se prendre pour un chien ? »**

Elle dit tout cela d'une traite, puis se masse le front, comme après une bonne grosse migraine. Et c'est là que je me dis que, voilà quoi. On n'est pas toujours les élèves les plus sympas de l'école avec nos profs.

Je coule un regard encore pétillant du fou rire qui couve dans ma gorge mais que je parviens à retenir (question de survie je rigole, la McGo me fout par la fenêtre, c'est sûr), vers les deux abrutis encore en état de marche, qui fixent leurs pieds.

 **« Eh bien** , commence Black, **c'est une longue histoire, madame. »**

Ca, je veux bien le croire.

 **« Tellement longue** , reprend-t-il alors que son voisin semble le supplier de la fermer tant qu'il est encore temps, **que je pense vraiment que vous la raconter cette nuit ne serait pas une bonne idée… On risquerait de compromettre votre sommeil, Minerva** (à ce moment, le teint de la directrice, déjà rouge de fureur prends une teinte pivoine assez effrayante) **, et je ne veux pas vous empêcher de dormir, c'est très important à votre âge et…**

 **\- TAISEZ VOUS ! »**

Je ne sais pas qui j'admire le plus. Black, qui a débité sa tirade d'une voix égale, sans flipper trop, ni péter de rire, ou alors McGo' qui n'a pas explosé avant au moins 15 bonnes secondes. Je pensais pas qu'elle tiendrait, j'avoue. Elle respire longuement alors que le silence devient pesant. Tout le monde a compris le message. Fermez la, si vous tenez à la vie.

 **« Bien, Monsieur Black. Si cette histoire est si longue que cela, vous viendrez me la raconter en retenue, disons… tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois ? »**

Ouais, m'enfin on est le 31 octobre, prend pas trop de risques le Black. Ah mais non ! On est le 1er novembre, c'est vrai ! Voilà qui devient plus problématique pour sa vie sociale. C'est con, mon cochon.

 **« Quant à vous, monsieur Lupin, j'attendais bien mieux de la part d'un préfet. Mais, dans ma clémence, et parce que vous tentiez d'arrêter votre camarade, je ne vous colle que trois semaines. Et avec Rusard, non pas avec moi.**

 **Et pour lui…** (elle jette un regard vers Potter toujours grognant) **, après sa nuit à l'infirmerie ou on saura le soigner… Eh bien, disons que cela fera un mois pour lui également.**

 **Passons à votre cas, miss Leight ! »**

Elle tourne un regard froid et excédé vers moi, et je me rends compte à la seconde même où le **« Mais j'ai rien fait ! »** s'échappe de mes lèvres que c'est une idée pourrie. La pire, en fait.

 **« Bien. Deux semaines en compagnie de celui-là** (elle désigne Black d'un mouvement du menton) **ne seront pas de trop. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »**

* * *

 **« C'est dégueulasse, j'ai rien fait !**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as rigolé, aussi, bécasse, tu pouvais pas dormir ?**

 **\- Tu cries comme une fille j'y peux rien si j'ai flippé !**

 **\- Ta gueule, grognasse ! Si t'es pas contente, tant pis pour toi »** , crie Black, furieux, et blessé dans sa virilité (si je vous jure, elle existe. Dans sa tête, c'est tout). en envoyant un seau de merde de Scroutt à Pétards en direction du visage.

Retenue, ma joie de vivre. Et c'est comme ça depuis une semaine. Chaque soir, après les cours. Quand j'ai raconté ça aux filles, elles ont explosé de rire, et se sont tout autant foutues de ma gueule. Traîtresses.

 **« Dis, au final, Black, vous lui aviez fait quoi à Potter ? Fin, une semaine, et il est toujours à l'infirmerie, même Lily commence à s'inquiéter, t'imagine ?! »**

Il lève la tête de son torchon qui frotte la cuve des animaux déplacés pour l'occasion du grand nettoyage by les deux victimes de service, dans un enclot, et hésite une seconde avant de me répondre quasi normalement :

 **« Un sort qui a mal tourné. Tu sais, comme tu fais tout le temps en sortilèges, débile. »**

Bah quoi, j'avais bien dit quasi. Et il est presque pas agressif, c'est en progrès. Mais quand même, je veux dire, OK, j'ai déjà fait péter deux-trois trucs, par inadvertance, quand j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, OK, les cheveux de son meilleur ami (le rondouillard qui sert à rien, du coup c'est pas trop grave) sont déjà devenus rouges pétants à cause de moi, mais quand même ! Personne ne s'est mis à aboyer et à courir en rond dans la salle ! Et non, Dorcas que j'ai obligée à marcher 10 kilomètres avant que ses jambes ne s'arrêtent ne compte pas. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, moi, si elle passait devant le rat que je devais ensorceler, au moment pile où je jetais mon sort, et que je ne le maitrisait pas totalement ? Quoi, il est dur ce sort !

 **« J't'emmerde Black »** , je réplique mollement. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je me le coltine, et j'ai déjà perdu l'ardeur de l'insulte. Le train-train quotidien, ça vous brise une femme, je vous préviens d'avance, au cas où. Et c'est bien dommage, c'était mon punching-ball favori. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais à l'occasion. Quand on se croisait. Soit une fois par an. Environ. Bref, j'ai oublié où j'en étais mais en soit, c'est un gros chieur. Et pourtant, il me saoule de moins en moins.

Je replonge dans mon activité de vidage de seau intensif, prête à finir la corvée du jour en moins d'une heure, histoire de rentrer au château m'affaler sur mon lit, et conter mes malheurs à Alice, qui finira, comme toujours, par me parler de Franck, ou alors à Lily, qui, elle me dira à quel point les maraudeurs sont tous des crétins, surtout James, ohlàlà qu'il peut être saoulant celui-là. Ma vie est vraiment de pire en pire. Je suis en train de vider le cinquième seau (sur une trentaine Hagrid ne s'est pas foutu de nous) que me passe Sirius quand il m'interrompt d'une voix soudain pensive (oui, oui, Black qui pense maintenant, on aura tout vu) :

 **« Dis moi, Leight, t'as du fric ? »**

J'écarquille les yeux, l'air sans doute tout aussi sonnée qu'ahurie. Il veut me racketter ou quoi ce taré ? Mais il me ferait presque flipper, torchon plein de bave de Scroutt à la main, et seau plein de merde du même animal aux pieds !Presque aussi affreux que les serpentards de septième année, menés par l'autre gus aux cheveux blondasses qui me faisaient flipper quand je venais d'arriver. Enfin, cela dit, la majorité des serpentards continue de me faire flipper.

 **« Pourquoi Black, tu veux aller perdre ta virginité aux putes ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que personne voulait de toi sans être payé pour te supporter ?**

 **\- Oh si tu le prends comme ça, hein ! Les mecs et moi on organise une ptite soirée ce soir aux trois Balais. Et comme tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être toujours dans nos pattes et de nous faire prendre on se disait que tant qu'à faire autant t'embarquer. »**

J'hausse un sourcil incrédule. Black qui veut m'inviter à sa fête ? Pis encore, à une fête prévue avec ses meilleurs amis ? Il y a anguille sous roche. Ou plutôt baleine sous gravillon.

 **« ... Bon, ok** , poursuit-il devant ma tête. **James se disait. Et il se disait que si tu pouvais convaincre la préfète... »**

Ah bah oui. Direct, c'est plus clair. Potter veut pécho et il savait pas comment faire. Mais il est au courant que pour amener Lily à se retourner le cerveau 100% illégalement, en sortant tout aussi rebellement du château, il va falloir marcher ? Que je vais devoir sacrifier toute mon après midi à la supplier dans un combat quasi perdu d'avance ? Parce qu'aller se bourrer la gueule en compagnie des maraudeurs… Pas persuadée que ce soit son grand trip. Surtout en dehors du château. Mais en même temps, demain, c'est dimanche. Et le dimanche, il se passe jamais rien. Et puis, bientôt, les profs vont commencer à nous bourrer de devoirs (quoiqu'ils le font déjà. C'est juste que je ne les fais pas, y'a une nuance, en effet). Donc, pour la fête, c'est maintenant, ou jamais. Si on sous entend que jamais signifie en réalité très, très loin en juin. Après les BUSES. Que j'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser, d'ailleurs. Je devrais sans doute m'y mettre.

 **« J'te promets rien. Mais surtout, j'y vais pas pour qu'elle finisse avec lui, hein. Elle deviendrait affreusement chiante, en couple. Déjà que c'est la seule supportable. »**


	5. Les thugs de Poudlard

Hola gens

Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre de Lynn, désolée du retard vraiment :c ! Je voulais également vous prévenir que mercredi pas le prochain mais celui d'après (le 25 les enfants !) je ne posterais sans doute pas car mon année commence à se finir et les révisions... A me faire galérer ^^'

Pour tous ceux qui sont dans la même galère que moi merde pour vos révisions, etc et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les thugs de Poudlard**

En gros, les longues négociations ont convaincu Lylounette, et voilà pourquoi je me retrouve debout à me déhancher sur une table, contre un gars dont je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité, si ce n'est qu'il a au moins quatre bonnes grosses années de plus que moi, et que, vu son haleine, il vient de vider un verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Enfin, quand je dis un… c'est comme moi, quoi. J'ai arrêté de les compter à partir du 5°. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle plus très bien si c'était celui que Black m'a servi, ou celui que j'ai pris pour esquiver un rondouillard vomissant. Les soirées Poudlardiennes, c'est plus ce que c'était. Aucune résistance, ces gosses.

L'esprit embrumé, je sens vaguement qu'on m'attrape par le bras, cependant que je me cramponne à mon nouveau compagnon, hurlant pour ne pas en être séparée. Je m'amuse, laissez moi m'amuseeer. Une Dorcas, qui nous a finalement suivies, en robe bien trop moulante pour ne pas attirer les regards de tous les mecs présents me tire par le bras, me forçant à lâcher prise, cependant que je tente de prendre ma voix la plus suave pour dire adieu au gars qui connait maintenant mieux mes seins que moi-même.

 **« Il est presque minuit, faut qu'on rentre !**

 **\- Naaan je veux danser encore lâche moii !**

 **\- On dansera dans la salle commune Lynn, viens ! »**

Je laisse échapper un rot peu gracieux cependant que Black, l'un des trois seuls encore lucide (je ne sais pas si je m'étonne du fait qu'il soit toujours lucide (quoique l'est-il jamais ?) ou alors si je trouve ça normal, qu'il tienne très bien l'alcool, vu ce qu'il doit s'enfiler par semaine), traînant un Remus totalement K.O. me pousse devant lui avec une grimace dégoûtée :

 **« Si tu gerbes sur moi, je t'étrangle, ok ?**

 **\- Siriuuuus** , je gémis malgré moi, **tu es si beau, et si fort, et merci de venir me porter et je t'aime Sirius, je… »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir cette phrase que je me retrouve à rendre tripes et boyaux sur sa veste en coton. Et, je vous assure, le Whisky Pur Feu est bien moins agréable en sortant qu'en rentrant dans le système digestif. Il me repousse violemment du coude, m'envoyant valser contre un mur au hasard, et je repousse les mèches pleines de vomi qui me couvrent les yeux. Je sens plus que je ne vois Dorcas lever les siens (d'yeux, hein, pas de mèches couvertes de vomi, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'elle aie vomi, ou alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte) au ciel, et murmurer un sort, qui nettoie aussitôt mes cheveux. Quant à Black, elle le laisse se débrouiller, se contentant de le regarder charger Lupin sur ses épaules, me maudissant, moi et toute ma famille. Elle me tire par la main, et me force à emprunter un passage secret que les maraudeurs nous ont dévoilé peu avant. James, qui supporte sa bien aimé de toujours, qui est, elle, totalement défoncée depuis plusieurs heures (elle n'a jamais tenu l'alcool, j'aurais peut-être du les prévenir), ouvre la marche, l'autre dont j'oublie toujours le nom, là, Prêteur, quelque chose comme ça, suit presque en rampant, tout aussi mal que moi, Dorcas me tient debout, et c'est Sirius, une chemise toujours dégoulinante de mon vomi, son meilleur pote sur les épaules, qui ferme le joyeux cortège. Autant dire que si quelqu'un nous attends, de l'autre côté, on est faits, parce qu'on n'est pas en état de courir. Ni d'être discret, d'ailleurs.

Et, par chance, personne ne se montre le temps que nous rallions notre salle commune, dont le mot de passe est prononcé, entre deux hoquets, par un James à la mémoire pas assez brumeuse pour l'avoir oublié. Pas comme moi. Il dépose, avec moins de délicatesse que prévu, Lily sur un canapé, se fout de la gueule de son meilleur pote, qui a définitivement perdu ses fringues, pendant qu'il largue, avec brutalité, Lupin sur un fauteuil, et tout le monde (ceux encore en vie, du moins) s'assoit joyeusement en cercle. Manque plus que le feu de joie, et on est bons les cocos.

Je m'affale à moitié sur Dorcas, qui me regarde un instant de travers, puis, semblant estimer que je ne vais pas lui vomir dessus, elle s'appuie plus confortablement sur le canapé de Lily, pour que je puisse m'allonger mieux à mon tour.

Sirius remonte brièvement dans le dortoir des mecs, sans doute pour se changer, et James et l'autre figurant se posent en face de nous, contre la cheminée.

 **« Vous devirez... devrezi… oh et merde. »**

J'allais les prévenir que se poser là n'était pas l'idée du siècle, vu que si quelqu'un appelle, ils vous se cramer les fesses, mais c'est trop dur à dire. Qui a inventé ces conjugaisons de merde, aussi, hein ? Eh bien qu'il aille au dibale. Euh, au diable.

 **« Bon** , gueule Potter, juste assez fort pour me briser les tympans, **on va pas aller dormir en laissant ces deux là** (il désigne les deux corps allongés par leurs soins sur les fauteuils), **donc, tant qu'à faire, autant apprendre quelque chose des autres… »**

Avec le sourire d'imbécile heureux qui le caractérise, il sort une flasque d'une liqueur à l'odeur des plus appétissantes. Sans doute un mélange de vodka moldue, et d'un je ne sais quoi qui sent le caramel, et la pomme… Je tends, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemble à **« File m'en »** mais le dictateur range la chose dans son dos, et claironne, cependant que Sirius redescend les escaliers, lançant au passage un « Silencio » sur le coin de pièce où nous sommes installés, avec un regard furieux sur Potter :

 **« On va jouer à… Je n'ai jamais !**

 **\- Hein, kessessé que cette merde »** , marmonne Dorcas, pas du tout convaincue par le grand sourire triomphant de l'autre idiot aux épis.

 **« Un jeu mordu, euh, moldu** , je balbutie. **Un jeu à broire. Fin, boire. »**

Rah, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la bouche pâteuse, engourdie, du mal à articuler. C'est gênant, quand même. Quand à l'info, ne me demandez pas d'où je la tiens, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être de mes cousins, du côté de mon père ? Les Moldus ? Non, je pense pas. Bah, c'est pas important. J'ai oublié. James explique les règles brièvement (chacun lève cinq doigts, et tour à tour, on dit quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait, et ceux qui l'ont fait baissent un doigt et boivent une gorgée, et si l'ont a plus de doigts, c'est un cul sec), fait apparaître cinq verres qu'il remplit de sa liqueur cheloue, et je m'empêche de le porter immédiatement à mes lèvres. Je fais un distrait petit tour de table. Sirius, Peter, James, Dorcas, et moi. Si on m'avait dit ce matin que je ferais ça…

 **« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. »**

Je tourne un œil éberlué vers Dodo… Qui fixe, deux fois plus ébahie que moi, Peter qui avale une gorgée de liquide en baissant un doigt. Mondieumondieumondieu, quoi ?! Dorcas, la grosse chaudasse de service des Gryffondors est vierge, et Peter a couché avec un homme ? James s'étouffe de rire en voyant Peter boire, et Sirius ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je me redresse, brutalement, et maintenant tout à fait réveillée, renversant au passage le verre de Sirius, installé à ma droite.

 **« Pardon ?! Qui, quand ?**

 **\- Eh ca fait pas partie du jeu, ça !**

 **\- T'as fait tomber mon verre, connasse !**

 **\- Aaah, Lynn est de retour parmi nous ! »**

J'esquive la chiquette que Black tente vainement de me faire, et garde les yeux fixés sur Peter. Apparemment, James était au courant, mais pas Sirius. Voilà qui va provoquer des tensions chez les joyeux lurons. J'me demande ce qu'en penserait Remus, s'il n'était pas aussi pété.

En parlant de gens pétés… Un ronflement sonore se fait entendre, nous faisant tous sursauter. Les yeux se tournent vers Lily, qui produit de nouveau un son de ce type.

 **« Tu veux toujours te la taper, Jamesie ? »** demande Black, moitié-moqueur, moitié-sérieux, en esquivant, tout aussi prestement que moi quelques minutes plus tôt, le coup que son pote lui destinait. Je rigole bêtement, et Dorcas soupire profondément. Il est trois heures du matin, et nos cerveaux embrumés sont maintenant bien attaqués par l'alcool, la fatigue, et les conneries. Et, bizarrement, je me retrouve à apprécier le moment, même avec ces trois cas sociaux.

 **« Je n'ai jamais vomi sur un ami »** , claironne Potter, toujours aussi enthousiaste, quoiqu'un peu plus fatigué, avec un regard moqueur dans ma direction.

 **« Hé, c'est pas mon ami ! »** , je proteste vaguement.

 **« Sur un camarade, alors »** , râle l'autre Gryffondor. Je lui tire la langue, et lève bien haut mon verre, seule, avant d'avaler son contenu cul-sec. J'ai fait trop de choses, par le caleçon de Merlin. Dorcas et James se marrent, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me penche vers Sirius qui me regarde d'un air mauvais, et, levant un sourcil moqueur, je lui plante un baiser sur la joue, avant de susurrer, perfide :

 **« Désolée pour ta chemise, mon chou. »**

Ce qui redouble le fou rire de l'autre hérisson, enjoint Dodo à m'applaudir, et Peter à esquisser un petit sourire. Va pas tarder à nous quitter, lui. Rien qu'à voir sa face, je me demande comment il tient encore debout. Enfin, assis, en soit.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit à Dumby qu'il était charmant, aujourd'hui. »**

Je regarde, sans surprise, James avaler une gorgée et baisser son avant dernier doigt, et Peter vider son verre cul sec, avant de s'effondrer par terre, come une loque. Je regarde Dorcas une seconde, et lève bien haut celui que j'avais vidé une minute auparavant et qui est magiquement plein de nouveau.

 **« A la santé des tombés aujourd'hui ! »** je crie, levant mon verre, vite rejointe par mon amie et mon capitaine par interim, et, avec plus de réticences, par mon voisin. Nous vidons en chœur nos boissons, et nous affalons un peu plus à terre, écrasant légèrement Peter. N'avait qu'à pas s'endormir, aussi.

 **« Dis, Potter** , glisse doucement Dorcas, de sa voix de psychologue avertie qu'elle n'utilise que lorsqu'Alice revient d'un rendez vous qui a mal tourné, **tu es vraiment amoureux de Lily ? »**

C'est Black qui, avec une grimace, répond :

 **« Il ne parle que d'elle depuis plusieurs années. Je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.**

 **\- En fait,** continue Dorcas, **vous êtes bien plus sympas que ce que je pensais. Je vous prenais pour des têtes de nœuds, des vantards, des…**

 **\- Des débiles profonds qui ne respectent ni rien, ni personne ?** , je propose, serviable.

 **\- Oui, en gros. Mais vous êtes beaucoup plus sympas quand il n'y a personne à impressionner. »**

J'hausse les épaules. C'est pas faux. J'esquive le gilet que Potter me lance en pleine face (sans doute pour l'insulte L'est un peu lent à la détente, lui, ça fait bien trente secondes que je l'aie sortie), et la lui renvoie mollement. Je commence à fatiguer, j'avoue. Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait plaire à Lily, tel qu'il est actuellement, avec nous. Dommage qu'elle soit totalement faite.

Heu… Attendez, non, non, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, moi ? Lily, et un maraudeur ? Idée nulle, bip, biiip, on abandonne le projet, machine arrière ! Même l'alcool ne peut pas me faire avoir des idées aussi stupides, enfin. Ce ne sont que des.. des bons à rien. Et non, je n'ai pas rigolé à leurs blagues, tout à l'heure.

Black se tourne vers Dorcas, une lueur lubrique dans l'œil.

 **« Eh, Meadowes, c'est vrai que t'es vierge ?**

\- Pas le droit de mentir, on a dit au début », lâche mon amie avec une grimace. Heu, attendez, c'est moi ou Black lui fait du gringue ? Non, mais c'est pas parce qu'elle a la réputation d'être passé dans la salle de métamorphose abandonnée, connue pour être le repère des couples en rut, avec les trois quarts de Poudlard qu'il peut se la taper, enfin ! Encore moins après qu'elle aie avoué le trouver sympa !

 **« C'est moi ou tu la dragues, Black ?** **»** , je grimace en tendant la main vers Potter, qui me balance la flasque à moitié vide, dont j'avale une petite gorgée. L'autre teubé me regarde fixement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de mes mots. 'Comprend rien, en même temps celui-là. Mais, là, j'avoue que c'est quand même pas bien compliqué, je veux dire, même lui devrait être à la hauteur de saisir ma question, et de savoir y répondre !

Dorcas, elle, me tapote la tête l'air de dire **« Elle est bourrée, et un peu conne, faut pas faire gaffe. »** Fausse sœur. Elle a qu'à dire qu'elle veut se le faire, aussi ! Non mais attendez ! N'importe quoi, celle-là. Et puis, c'est pas vrai, je suis pas bourrée. Juste un petit peu engourdie…


End file.
